


Qualquer Pessoa

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Drama, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Na última noite do Carnaval em Luna, Albert aprende que deveria ser mais específico ás vezes... ou talvez não.





	Qualquer Pessoa

Ainda que fosse Carnaval os fogos de artifício embelezavam o céu como enfeites de uma árvore de Natal. Pessoas mascaradas dançavam ao som de tambores e trompetes, coches cobertos de ornamentos brilhantes passavam pelas alegres ruas de Luna e Albert não sabia para onde direcionar sua atenção com tanta coisa ao seu redor.

O jovem estava animado, na noite anterior fora agraciado com flores de uma estranha que passara ao lado do coche onde ele estava com Franz. Suas esperanças em vê-la novamente talvez tenham se esvaído um pouco quando, hoje mais cedo, ele e Franz viram-se completamente desprovidos de um carro, mas mesmo assim Albert estava feliz por alguém ter-lhe demonstrado interesse.

Normalmente Franz era a estrela, o sucesso com as garotas e não foram poucas as vezes em que Albert sentira-se ofuscado pelo amigo. Obviamente Franz não tinha culpa nenhuma no cartório por ser absurdamente perfeito em tudo, mas Albert gostaria de receber um pouco do gracejo com o qual o outro era frequentemente presenteado.

Albert olhou para o amigo ao lado, o barão estava tão quieto, não parecia estar aproveitando nada das festividades — o que era estranho já que fora Franz quem havia insistido nessa viagem. Albert não o entendia, ele poderia ter quem quisesse, mas preferia estar ali quase acorrentado ao seu braço. Sem mencionar o fato de que havia rejeitado o convite da Condessa G. . ., uma mulher belíssima que Albert também cobiçara, ainda que por um mero instante.

A Condessa G. . . olhava para Franz como se quisesse devorá-lo e ele, apesar de todo sorrisos e tocadelas para com a mulher, a rejeitou sem pensar duas vezes. E agora estava ali, andando pela rua como se estivesse sozinho, como se a multidão fosse invisível aos seus olhos.

Por onde passava Franz deixava as mulheres deslumbradas com seu perfume. Ele usava tanto aquela colônia com essência de rosas que, ao menos para Albert, aquele era o seu cheiro natural. Na verdade tudo em Franz era absorvido de forma autêntica, era como se até mesmo as coisas inanimadas se rendessem ao charme do barão. O terno marrom estampado com floreios negros, o lenço cerúleo que ele usava em volta do pescoço, tudo aquilo parecia fazer parte de Franz, tudo aquilo parecia ganhar vida quando atribuído a ele.

Albert queria realmente ver aquela garota de novo essa noite, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria deixar Franz sozinho com sua miséria, pelo menos não sem saber o motivo daquilo.

— O que há com você? — perguntou sério.

— Hã? — Franz o encarou com desentendimento. Seus olhos castanhos eram outro aspecto que causava fascínio às damas. Durante toda a sua vida Albert ouvira que olhos azuis eram um caminho fácil para a conquista, mas os seus jamais o fizeram ser bom em tal coisa. — Me desculpe, Albert, eu não ouvi o que disse.

— Perguntei o que há de errado com você, não parece estar se divertindo — falou Albert. — Hoje é o último dia do Carnaval, Franz, em breve voltaremos à Paris, você deveria estar aproveitando…

— Eu estou — o tom do barão não era nada convincente.

— Não é o que parece — rebateu o visconde. — Por que não acompanhou a Condessa? Ela estava quase se atirando aos seus pés.

— Não estou interessado em vê-la nua outra vez. — Franz falou aquilo com a maior normalidade do mundo. — Sempre que nos encontramos ela me leva até sua casa e começa a se despir atrás do trocador como se estivesse tentando me seduzir de uma maneira que não ficasse tão evidente, chega a ser ridículo.

— E então? — Albert indagou curioso.

— E então nada.

— Você é inacreditável, Franz! Eu bem que queria receber um convite desses da garota que eu vi ontem à noite, gostaria de ter a sorte de esbarrar com ela outra vez. — O visconde estava cansado de se lamentar por isso, queria procurá-la, só assim teria uma chance maior de vê-la antes de voltar à Paris. — Por outro lado, se isso acontecesse, me sentiria culpado por deixar você sozinho desse jeito todo desanimado.

— Eu sei me cuidar, Albert, e não estou desanimado, só estou pensando em coisas.

— Você está sempre pensando em coisas, Franz. E que conversa é essa de  _“Eu sei_   _me cuidar, Albert”_? — revoltou-se o outro. — Quer dizer que você pode agir como se fosse o meu pai, mas eu não posso fazer o mesmo com você?

— É, é exatamente isso — riu Franz e depois, ao ver a expressão quase colérica do amigo, acrescentou: — Só estou brincando, Albert, pode fazer o que quiser e ir onde desejar, não se preocupe comigo.

—  _Você_  pode fazer o que quiser! — exclamou o visconde. — Qual é, Franz? Você é bonito, inteligente, não precisa nem abrir a boca para falar e as mulheres se rendem a você. Só estou tentando entender o motivo de você não desfrutar de tudo isso, aposto que conseguiria beijar qualquer pessoa que quisesse por aqui.

— Qualquer pessoa? Você disse  _qualquer pessoa?_  — estranhou Franz. — Hm.

— É, foi o que eu disse, algum… — Franz pegou sua mão e o arrastou pelo meio da multidão, atravessando aquele aglomerado de pessoas fantasiadas e festeiras até a escuridão de uma viela onde os sons do Carnaval chegavam abafados. — Franz, o que…

Albert sentiu gosto de limão e álcool, o exato gosto da bebida que Franz havia tomado antes deles saírem do hotel naquela noite — da bebida que Albert experimentara um único gole, pois havia se arrependido da qual tinha pedido.

_“Eu acabei de colocar a minha boca nesse copo, tem certeza de que não se importa?”_

_“Por que eu me importaria? Não é como se estivéssemos nos beijando.”_

Entretanto era exatamente isso o que eles estavam fazendo agora, pois Albert havia respondido a atitude do amigo sem pensar, pois se sentira inebriado com a fragrância de rosas que emanava de Franz.

Tudo o que era atribuído a Franz se tornava natural — autêntico, inclusive aquele beijo que, mesmo durando tão pouco, deixara uma marca assim como seu perfume.

— Qualquer pessoa você disse — sussurrou Franz contra os seus lábios antes de se afastar. Albert não conseguia visualizá-lo por inteiro no meio daquele breu, mas sentiu com intensidade o nervosismo que cresceu repentinamente no barão. — Eu não deveria ter feito isso, foi uma estupidez. Me desculpe, Albert, acho que não estava pensando direito e… eu não sei… sinto muito....

E então ele correu — Franz d’Èpinay correu deixando Albert sozinho com o gosto de limão e álcool ainda presente em sua boca e o aroma de rosas ainda impregnado em suas roupas. Por um instante o visconde se tornou um morto-vivo, não sabia o que pensar e nem mesmo conseguia realizar qualquer movimento para sair daquele beco. Não poderia fazê-lo se não assimilasse o que havia acabado de acontecer.

_Franz havia beijado-o. Não qualquer pessoa, mas Franz, seu melhor amigo._

Albert percebeu que talvez conseguisse lidar com isso se fosse outro alguém no lugar de Franz. Qualquer outra pessoa, qualquer uma.

O visconde deixou sua posição inativa quando as batidas de seu coração tornaram-se mais altas aos seus ouvidos do que o barulho da festa que em breve terminaria. Os vestígios que Franz deixara nele não permitiram que sua atenção fosse para os fogos de artifício ou para as pessoas mascaradas, ou ainda para os coches enfeitados quando Albert retornara à avenida principal de Luna.

Não muito tempo depois sentou-se em um banco na praça, tocou seus lábios com os dedos e inalou sutilmente a gola de seu fraque, nem o gosto de limão e nem o cheiro da colônia haviam ido embora. E Albert, surpreso consigo mesmo ao constatar tal coisa, não sentiu-se nem um pouco incomodado com isso.

— O que alguém tão bonito como você faz aqui sozinho? — questionou uma voz delicada ao seu lado. Albert gostaria de ter ficado boquiaberto quando descobriu que aquela voz pertencia à garota da noite anterior, gostaria de ter voltado a ser o jovem animado e excitado com a possível atenção de uma mulher que era antes de Franz tê-lo beijado, mas nada disso aconteceu.

— Só estou… pensando em coisas — respondeu o visconde parafraseando o barão.

— Bem, você gostaria de pensar em coisas em outro lugar comigo? — perguntou a garota sem fazer cerimônia.

Albert assentiu, mas não do modo como imaginou tantas vezes que as coisas seriam. Inexpressivo, ele deixou que a garota pegasse sua mão e o levasse para a escuridão de outro lugar.

Talvez ele pudesse sentir o gosto de outra bebida, inebriar-se com um outro perfume, deixar que seu coração batesse mais rápido por aquela garota, por qualquer outra pessoa.

Talvez.

 


End file.
